The field of the invention relates generally to fuse holders for electrical fuse circuit protection devices, and more specifically to fuse clip assemblies for establishing line and load side electrical connections to terminal elements of overcurrent protection fuses.
Fuses are widely used as overcurrent protection devices to prevent costly damage to electrical circuits. Fuse terminals typically form an electrical connection between an electrical power source or power supply and an electrical component or a combination of components arranged in an electrical circuit. One or more fusible links or elements, or a fuse element assembly, is connected between the fuse terminals, so that when electrical current flow through the fuse exceeds a predetermined limit, the fusible elements melt and opens one or more circuits through the fuse to prevent electrical component damage.
Fuse terminals in the form of resilient clips are known and in widespread use with various types of fuse holders in which the electrical fuses may be removed and replaced while leaving the line and side electrical connections to the fuse holder in place. The resilient clips may be configured to receive and establish mechanical and electrical connection with terminal elements provided on the fuse, such as cylindrical end caps or ferrules, or as another example terminal blade contacts extending from the housing of the fuse. The resilient fuse clip terminals provided in the fuse holders therefore grip corresponding terminal elements of the fuse and provide a contact force to ensure adequate mechanical and electrical connection therebetween.
While resilient fuse clip terminals have been effective to establish mechanical and electrical connections to and through fuses, they can be problematic in some aspects and improvements are desired.